duo de choc
by Tsudako
Summary: Des jeunes musiciens font connaissance... et plus...


_Disclaimer_ :Salut ! Alors cette fois c'est un yaoi que j'ai mis sous forme de OS parce que ça fait super longtemps que je l'ai écrite... et du coup j'ai plus trop d'idée, mais bon je trouve pas la fin trop mal ^-^'

Ces personnages sont totalement inventés hein alors pas de copie SVP !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D Bonne lecture

Pov Isas Reiko :

-Bonjour, je suis Reiko Isas[1].

-Bonjour, Reiko-san.

-Je suis là pour le groupe des dragons…

-Ah oui !... Vous êtes le deuxième arrivé, la loge où vous allez devoir vivre quelques temps se trouve au 4eme étage, c'est la numéro 403, m'explique la femme derrière son comptoir en me donnant un pass.

-Merci, fais-je avec un léger sourire qui la fait rougir.

J'allais vers l'ascenseur et soudain me cogne à quelqu'un… une femme ?

-Pardon mademoiselle… vous allez bien ?

La dite femme me sourit. Elle est belle : sa chevelure mi-longue ondulée et rouge lui va à ravir et est parfaitement accordée avec ses yeux aussi rouge que la passion qui m'enivre en l'observant…

Mon cœur rate un battement. Je l'aide à se relever. Elle est peut-être une future idole ? Elle aura sûrement beaucoup de succès !

-Merci…

Mon cœur rate encore un battement… une voix d'homme ?!

Effectivement, si je regarde le corps de plus près, c'est celui d'un homme. Il ne porte pas de talons, mais des baskets noires. Un jean et une chemise en dessous d'une mini veste en cuir sans manche rouge. Un look plutôt rock.

-Je suis désolé, je vous ai pris pour une femme…

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas… j'ai l'habitude.

Il m'observe.

-C'est une guitare ? demande-t-(l en voyant l'étui à ma main.

-Hm. Je rentre dans un groupe aujourd'hui, dis-je en souriant.

Je regarde l'heur : 10h34. Je suis en retard !

-Excusez-moi, je dois y aller ! Au revoir !

Pov Akemi Ito[2] :

Le garçon qui part est mignon : cheveux mi-courts d'un bleu nuit très beau, pupilles noires… style vestimentaire assez « visual kei ». J'ai remarqué un pendentif avec le kanji « rei » (dragon noir), ses ongles sont vernis de noir, sa peau pâle contredisant sa couleur a priori favorite (le noir). Il portait aussi trois bagues à sa main droite (la première au pouce et les 2 autres l'une sur l'autre à l'annulaire) et deux autres bagues à sa main gauche (pouce et majeur). Il était peu maquillé au visage –à la différence des idoles du visual kei habituelles-, vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir –lui allant parfaitement- d'un top sans manches noir et presque transparent laissant voir ses bras paraissant frèles et des chaussures à hautes semèles noires avec des attaches jusqu'à légèrement au-dessus des chevilles. Ses mains étaient aussi habillées de mitaines blanches.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur et je me dirigeais vers le comptoir de l'entrée.

-Shizuka-san ? Savez-vous quand les trois autres membres du groupe vont arriver ?

-Hum… Ito-san, le garçon que vous avez croisé est le guitariste un de votre groupe. Il se nomme Reiko Isas-san.

-Ooh !? Hontô ? fais-je étonné et charmé par une si bonne nouvelle.

-Hm. Et pour les autres membres, ils ont appelé et m'ont prévenue qu'ils n'arriveraient pas avant demain midi.

-Ooh… Je vais donc être seul avec … Reiko-san ? ne ? demandai-je pour être tout à fait certain.

-Sô desu, Ito-san.

Je souris chaleureusement à la jeune femme et monte dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre **_le _**guitariste… qui m'appartiendra peut-être bientôt… Rien que d'y penser me donne chaud ! Je bouille d'envie, de plaisir !

J'arrive au quatrième étage et entre dans la loge, ou plutôt l'appartement en fait, contenant quatre chambres, une salle de bain relativement grande, et une cuisine américaine –avec un bar- donnant sur le salon très grand dans les tons rouges noirs et dorés.

Dans l'entrée, je reconnais l'étui de la guitare (et le mien aussi de ma basse). Un long manteau en cuir noir est accroché à un cintre, ce doit être le **_sien_**.

Je souris puis me dirige vers la cuisine. Je cesse tout mouvement lorsque je vois le garçon, il est allongé sur le canapé.

J'avance. Il est certainement en train d'écouter de la musique car il a ses écouteurs –rouges- dans les oreilles et ses paupières sont closes.

Ses lèvres fines et rosées sont aussi parfaites que son visage le laisse entendre. Le reste de son corps doit être tout aussi beau !

Je me penche au-dessus de lui après m'être assis sur le bord du canapé. Il respire tranquillement. De quoi peut-il être en train de rêver ? Alors que j'avance mon visage, je me reprends et me lève.

Je ne dois pas ! On ne se connaît pas ! Et puis, il me jetterait sans doute…

Je me décide à préparer le déjeuner. Je peux au moins servir à ça !

Pov Isas Reiko :

Je me réveille en sursaut. Pourquoi ais-je rêvé de cet inconnu ?!... Et pourquoi dans un rêve comme _celui-ci_ ?... Je suis démoralisé ! Puis je sens comme une odeur de cuisine, de la nourriture. Hm ? Quelqu'un est entré pendant que je dormais ?!

Je me lève alors, bercé par la bonne odeur. J'arrive devant le bar… il ya une assiette remplie de légumes frais de diverses couleurs, la présentation est très bien faite et donne faim…les crevettes roses entourant le plat font assez flash. Mon ventre gargouille…

-Tu peux manger. C'est ton assiette, intervient une voix qui me semble avoir déjà entendue.

Je regarde l'homme… et sursaute. Mon corps frissonne en le reconnaissant et j'ai un coup de chaud ! C'est le gars que j'ai rencontré en bas ! Et qui me faisait… tellement de choses cochonnes dans mon rêve de tout à l'heure… !

-J…J-Je… Enchanté ! m'exclamai-je en me courbant comme s'il était l'empereur.

-Je ne mérite pas tant d'honneur, fait-il en riant. C'est l'heure de déjeuner… alors manges, me dit l'homme avec un sourire qui me chamboule malgré moi.

-A-Arigato…

Je prends l'assiette et la pose sur la table à quelques pas du bar.

-Vous ne mangez pas ?

-Hum… appelle-moi Akemi, ce sera plus simple étant donné que l'on va vivre ensemble… pour le groupe.

-Je… je suis Isas Reiko. Appelle-moi Isas.

-C'est un beau nom que tu portes…

-Oui, merci.

En vérité, « Reiko » est le nom de famille du chef du clan de yakuzas qui contrôle presque tout Tokyo… le nom de famille de mon père… Maintenant c'est calme, mais dans mon enfance il était recherché par la police à cause des bagarres qu'il provoquait lorsqu'il devait conquérir un territoire. Il était réputé pour sa force, sa violence et son intelligence… à présent les gens n'entendent plus parler du clan de yakuzas car mon père à tout le contrôle (ou presque) de Tokyo, certaines personne pensent même qu'il n'y a plus de yakuzas dans la capitale…sornettes !

-Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose, fait doucement Akemi.

-Hum… Il signifie : Enfant digne du dragon noir. Il est réputé pour sa force de caractère et son intelligence… il est le fils du dragon noir.

-Oh… Hm…-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit à cause d'autre chose que…

-Ah ! Je sais !

-Huh ?

-C'est la marque des crevettes que j'ai acheté pour faire ce plat ! dit-il avec un air triomphant et un grand sourire.

-Euh, oui, ce doit être ça, fais-je soulagé et gêné…

« Ouf ! »

Il me regarde.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Hm… je n'aime pas manger seul.

-Oh…Sôka. Bon je finis de préparer mon assiette et on mange ensemble, ne ?

Encore un sourire.

Après quelques minutes, il s'installe face à moi.

-Itadakimasu ! dîmes-nous avant de piquer dans le plat.

Nous mangeons tranquillement en nous parlant. On se découvre en quelque sorte.

Malgré les bonds de mon cœur, je ne pourrai jamais me permettre quoi que ce soit avec _lui_… à cause du clan. Déjà que Père ignore mes préférences sexuelles… alors si je ramenais un homme comme amant à la maison, ce n'est pas moi qui mourrait ou qui serait en danger de mort, mais bel et bien l'homme avec moi ! Je ne préfère pas y penser !

Je m'aperçois pendant le repas qu'il me fixe… ce n'est pas cela qui me gêne… ça m'agace un peu. Je ne fais pas de remarques, mais je m'interroge : pourquoi sourit-il sans cesse ? Pourquoi m'observe-t-il ainsi depuis avant même le déjeuner ?... Et aussi… Ne fait-il pas des _allusions_ en mangeant comme il le fait ? Par exemple : montrer si ouvertement sa langue, et se lécher les lèvres ainsi… c'est de la provocation ou quoi ?! (Quoique ça a son effet !...hum…)

D'un coup, sans savoir comment je me suis débrouillé, je me coupe à l'index droit… immédiatement, il apporte le doigt blessé à sa bouche et joue sur ce doigt avec sa langue. Je rougis vite et retire mon index de sa bouche aussi vite qu'il y est entré… il est d'abord surpris puis il m'offre à nouveau un sourire, mais légèrement plus triste que les précédents.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ? m'exclamai-je.

Il se lève et vient près de moi. Il prend ma main droite.

-Aïe ! fais-je lorsque sa peau rencontre la blessure.

-Viens. Il faut faire quelque chose pour _ça._

Je le suis alors sans protester jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Pov Akemi Ito :

A sa réaction quand son doigt à effleuré mes lèvres, j'ai su ce qu'il était : gay, comme moi… enfin je suis bi, mais c'est pareil. Je crois réellement avoir eu le coup de foudre pour ce garçon : _Isas Reiko _! Sa voix, ses réactions, sa peau… la douceur de celle-ci… ses lèvres tellement attirantes lorsqu'il amenait de la nourriture dans sa bouche…

Je suis obligé de réparer une peau si parfaite ! Nous allons dans la salle de bain, je l'emmène en le prenant par la main, comme s'il était un enfant –même s'il à l'air d'en être un- ou comme si nous étions… amants ? Ce qui, je dois l'avouer, me tente au plus haut point !

Dans la pièce où nous arrivons, je le fais s'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Je sors un pansement et un désinfectant.

Pourquoi ais-je fais ça ?! Je viens de me rendre compte de tout les gestes absolument obscènes que j'ai fait à table… je me sens nul…

Je lui panse la blessure, il rechigne légèrement quand le désinfectant est sur la petite blessure.

-Tu vas bien, Akemi ?

A-t-il remarqué tout ces gestes ?

Je me sens rougir et me tourne pour me laver les mains… et éviter qu'il ne me voit dans cet état…

-Oï ! Akemi !?

-Hein ?

-Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air bizarre…

-Euh… oui, ça va… je suis désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ? demande-t-il.

-Huh ? Eh bien de… hum… je…

-Tu parles de ces provocations à table ?... Ces gestuelles avec ta bouche, ta langue, tes mains, etc… ?

-Huh ? [O/O]… Je…

Isas s'avance à mon oreille après s'être mis debout et murmure : « Tu es très doué pour provoquer le désir… mais ce serait dangereux pour toi… ». ensuite, il sort en me souriant.

Que veut-il dire par « dangereux » ?

[O/O] En tout cas, je suis heureux… et gêné… il m'a dit que j'étais doué pour provoquer le désir…

Attends… ça voudrait dire que…il s'en est rendu compte ? Et en plus…ça l'a excité ?

-Hum… Isas ?

Il se tourne vers moi alors qu'il est à la porte de la salle de bain. Je le regarde… j'ai un coup de chaud…

-Euh… tu… as encore faim ? me défilai-je.

-Non. Je vais me reposer, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis à cause du trajet la nuit dernière…

-Ah… Hm, sôka…

Il s'en va sûrement dans une des chambres. Après un instant, je vais dans le salon et range lentement les assiettes et tout ce qui a été sorti pour le déjeuner. Puis je vais pour m'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon et allumer la télévision quand je sursaute en voyant le garçon couché sur le canapé. Un frisson parcourt tout mon corps. Voir le visage d'un tel ange me fait vibrer… sa peau si pâle comme la neige ou les nuages, son corps paraissant si frêle… son cou si beau et attirant… sa bouche avec ses lèvres si belles, fines et rosées…

Je me mets à genoux près du canapé et l'observe pendant son sommeil.

Pov Isas Reiko :

Alors que j'allais m'endormir, les paupières closes, je sens une présence à côté du canapé où je me suis allongé. Je sais que c'est Akemi. Que veut-il ? Je ne bouge pas…

« J'aimerais te toucher,

Mais tu es tel l'ange dans le ciel.

J'aimerais te voir de plus près,

Mais tu ne me vois pas de ton ciel.

J'aimerais tellement te parler, t'embrasser…

Mais je suis incapable de t'enlacer.

Je t'aime alors que tu l'ignores,

Le coup de foudre existe car je l'ai eu,

Pour un ange comme toi.

Tu es tel le dragon noir :

Un amour impossible et ton corps intouchable…

Malgré tout cela, je t'aime,

Ô dragon noir… »

Que fait-il ? Sa voix est magnifique lorsqu'il chante ! Je ne connais pas cette chanson… est-ce lui qui l'a écrite ? A qui est-elle adressée ? A moi ? Impossible.

Son doigt frôle mes lèvres. J'entrouvre celles-ci et joue de ma langue sur son doigt… puis le mords doucement. J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Son visage est juste rosis… il sursaute lorsqu'il s'aperçoit de mon réveil et retire tout de suite son index de ma bouche.

-Je…

-Tu as une voix magnifique ! le coupai-je.

-Tu… as entendu… ? s'exclame-t-il en rougissant.

-Hm ! J'aime beaucoup.

-A-Ah ? Hontô ?!

-Puisque je te le dis. Est-ce toi qui a écrit les paroles ?

-Hm… je… c'était de l'improvisation… je me suis inspiré de… toi…

De… de moi ? Pourquoi de moi ?!

-Co… Comment ça ?

-Hm… te voir couché, le visage si paisible…ça m'a donné de l'inspiration… hé hé !

Il a l'air un peu gêné. Il est mignon. Je ris doucement puis je m'approche de lui et dis :

-Tu es très beau quand tu es gêné.

-Huh ? Quoi ? Je … Moi ?... Euh… que… Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il est rouge… aussi rouge que sa chevelure… Tellement mignon et beau !

Sur une envie soudaine, je l'embrasse… et sur la même envie, je force l'entrer à sa bouche avec ma langue, il ne m'empêche pas d'entrer, il met ses bras autour de mon cou.

J'ai vraiment… je meurs d'envie de le voir avec une expression sexy… j'ai envie de _lui_… _je le veux _!

Je lui enlève sa chemise en déboutonnant lentement les boutons, Lui s'attaque à mon jean.

Je suis dur.

Lorsque j'ai fini de lui retirer sa chemise, je regarde son torse nu avec « amour »… sa peau si lisse sur laquelle je fais glisser mes mains. Je promène mes doigts sur ce torse jusqu'à ses tétons, à peine les ais-je toucher qu'il gémit doucement, très bas… je l'embrasse à nouveau tout en amenant ma main droite à son intimité que je découvre de tout tissus. Il est lui aussi dur et gonflé… je le frôle juste à plusieurs reprises et il émet des petits gémissements… -si bons !- puis je commence des allers-retours avec la main sur son sexe –relativement gros et long… miam !-, là, il gémit vraiment, sans se retenir, tout en se courbant sous la douleur du plaisir…

-Han…Hm… A-Arrête… Isas…sa…n…Hnn…

-Oses dire que tu n'aimes pas, lui murmurai-je en mordillant son oreille.

Je descends mon visage au niveau du torse et lèche doucement son téton droit…

-Hnn… Ha…I… Isa… s… sa…n… Hm… Je… t'en prie… Entre… en moi…

-Pourrais-tu parler correctement… je ne comprends pas, Akemi… ne ?

-Hmm…

Il a une si belle expression… tellement sexy ! J'amène mes lèvres à sa verge, la touche avec ma langue et commence des allers-retours lents avec ma bouche, puis j'accélère… il ne tient plus, et ne cesse de le répéter en me tenant la tête au même niveau.

-Alors, viens, Akemi… j'avalerais tout…

-Non…Hmm… C'est sale… Hnn… je…

Je continu et mordille par moments. Il éjacule dans ma bouche juste au moment où j'allais m'enlever. J'ai plein de spermes sur la figure…je le vois se lever vers moi. Il lèche ma joue…

-Je te veux en moi, Isas… c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure, me susurre-t-il.

Je rougis [dans un moment pareille -.-'' c'est bien le moment xD] et le regarde dans les yeux. Il est sérieux. Il me veut ! Oh ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amour partagé… je suis si heureux !

-Il faut d'abord que je te prépare… Akemi, dis-je en insérant un doigt dans son anus … il gémit…

Je continue avec deux doigts… je suis surpris de sentir sa main froide dans mon jean (qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de m'enlever…), je retiens un gémissement… c'est bon, si bon qu'il me touche !

Il retire complètement mes vêtements et me fais face. J'enlève alors mes doigts. Il s'avance, m'embrasse et tente de faire entrer sa langue dans ma bouche, je le mords doucement et en même temps qu'il m'embrasse, il me masturbe…

-Je… vais venir… Akemi… Hm…

Il amène alors ses lèvres à mon sexe au moment où je me libère… à peine l'ais-je fais qu'il s'enfonce ma queue en lui. La sensation d'être aspiré en Akemi est si bonne que je jouis sans me retenir. Je m'accroche à son cou et mets mon visage sur son épaule… il est sublime, simplement extraordinaire… il est le premier à me donner une telle sensation, de bonheur absolu ! J'aimerais que cela dure éternellement. Etre en lui est si confortable, si bon et chaud…

Je pousse encore une fois il gémit…

-Tu es si bon, dit-il. C'est pour ça que … Ah ! Hm… c'est pour ça … que je t'aime… Isas… hm…

Je m'enfonce une fois encore en lui et nous jouissons ensemble…

Au bout du compte… nous aurons jouis… 4 fois dans la même journée… (en environ… cinq heures…)

* * *

[1] Reiko Isas = Enfant digne du dragon noir

[2] Akemi Ito = Joli crépuscule gracieux


End file.
